spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squid vs Squid (2029)
Squid vs Squid 'is Slendernyan's spinoff of ''SpongeBob (2022), his reboot of SpongeBob SquarePants ''that aired in the ''Reboot Universe. It's also a reboot of SpongeFan20's Squid vs. Squid (2012). It springs off a backdoor pilot in SpongeBob ''about Squilliam moving back into Bikini Bottom for the second time. This series is focused on the rivalry between Squidward and Squilliam, and only features occasional appearances from its sister show, as opposed to ''The Patrick Show, which was entirely built on the foundation of SpongeBob. This is its own show, not a companion show. Rather than the standard 25 episodes per season that SpongeBob got, Squid vs Squid ''got 13 in its first season, and 20 in the second and third seasons. Development With the success of ''SpongeBob, Cartoon Network wanted a new show to spin off of it and profit them substantially, so they created a backdoor pilot in SpongeBob ''named after the show itself. The following season, both shows premiered on the same day, but the next week, Squid vs Squid aired a day after ''SpongeBob. It retained Ben Bocquelet as showrunner, and it featured Alex Hirsch and Roger Bumpass himself (who also voiced both squids) as executive producers. Stephen Hillenburg didn't want to be involved, as he believed SpongeBob should be its own single product, but he stayed on SpongeBob until the end. Production Production Team Cartoon Network came to Ben with a proposition for a SpongeBob spinoff show, and he accepted, having the freedom to make it whatever he wanted. He chose Squidward because he believed he didn't get enough screentime or character development in SpongeBob. Airing The show premiered on February 1st, 2029, the same day that SpongeBob season 6 premiered. However, every episode after that premiered a day after that week's SpongeBob episode. Each episode is 22 minutes, and they either tell a Squidward story, Squilliam story, or a Squid vs Squid story. As such, the other squid may not appear in the other one's stories, but Nicholas Withers is the only character to appear in every episode. A new episode normally airs every week, and the standard episode count per season is 20, though the first season had 13. After season 1, SpongeBob was cancelled, but Squid vs Squid kept going for two more seasons and it filled the gap between SpongeBob seasons 6 and 7, but when SpongeBob came back, Squid vs Squid was dropped. Writing The writing stayed generally the same as SpongeBob, with similar humor and storytelling, as well as shared writers in general. Music All music was reused from SpongeBob except the theme song, which differed. Animation The same people that animated SpongeBob animated this show because Ben Bocquelet wanted the universe to be consistent graphically. Voice Actors Every character in the show was a character in SpongeBob, and all voice actors were retained. Episodes Season 1 The first episode aired on February 1st, 2029 alongside SpongeBob, but from then on, Squid vs Squid ''aired one day later. It ended on April 27th, 2029. This season mostly focused on the chemistry, competition, and backstory between the two squids. It also gave Nicholas Withers a bigger part, as his mysterious recurring personality in Squilliam episodes of ''SpongeBob ''hinted at. 1. Squid vs Pilot (February 1st, 2029) Squidward and Squilliam both show up at the red carpet premiere of an art film, and while they mess things up by being competitive, there are frequent flashbacks to their past as best friends in college. The flashbacks slowly show what happened to them and made them rivals. Nicholas Withers appears as another friendly colleague in both the flashbacks and modern day. While thinking about college, Squidward remembers Nicholas, and wonders why he didn't remember him after all this time. 2. Squid vs LEGO (February 9th, 2029) Due to the SpongeBob and Squid vs Squid LEGO themes being relaunched with this season, this episode was released to tie into it. It's a recreation of the backdoor pilot, ''Squid vs Squid, in LEGO form. Nicholas Withers appears in LEGO form. 3. Squid vs Squidfather (February 16th, 2029) A continuation of the previous day's SpongeBob episode, Squidward has just discovered that his father, Edward S. Tentacles, is alive and a thief. This is a strictly Squidward episode, and it deals with drama between him and his father. The museum is not pressing charges on him, so Squidward sends him off on a plane to Squidville, where he'll be on parole. Throughout the episode, he stays at Squidward's house, doing everything wrong and ruiing everything he touches. Nicholas Withers appears talking to Edward at a point, but Squidward can't hear what they're talking about. 4. Squid vs Art (February 23rd, 2029) Squidward and Squilliam enter an art show, but the alarms go off in the building when it's announced that a painting is stolen, so everyone is trapped in one room, trying to figure out who the thief is, similarly to a classic murder mystery movie. SpongeBob is there to annoy Squidward. Eventually, the lights go out, and struggles are heard over the intercom, before the lights turn back on, only in red, shining on Arnold. A deep voice is heard over the intercom saying that he's the thief, but he claims he didn't do it. The episode closes out as Arnold is arrested, pleading not guilty, and Squidward, SpongeBob, and Squilliam are left wondering who really did it. At the same time, we can see Nicholas Withers running away with the painting in hand in the background. Interestingly, the live dinosaur from The Magic Conch Shell ''from ''SpongeBob can be clearly seen in a glass case. 5. Squid vs Law Part 1 (March 2nd, 2029) When it's revealed that Nicholas Withers will be representing Arnold in court, the two squids suspect him of something suspicious, so they try to find out what it is with the help of SpongeBob. However, the two still find time to be competitive, and SpongeBob must be their mediator. By the end, the three discover his secret: That he's actually the thief. 6. Squid vs Law Part 2 (March 9th, 2029) Squidward and Squilliam compete to convince Arnold one of them should represent him. But Squidward wins, and Squilliam's the one that has experience with the law, so Squidward loses the court battle and is widely blamed for sending an innocent man to prison. 7. Squid vs Critics (March 16th, 2029) Squilliam becomes part of a dance group, but when they actually go out on their first gig, he is very nervous and blows it. He becomes bombarded by critics. 8. Squid vs Spy (March 23rd, 2029) Squidward goes to Gary for help to spy on and gather evidence against Withers. They discover, though, that Withers wasn't stealing the art for himself... He was stealing it for Plankton, who needs money to upgrade the Super Chum Bucket to the Ultra Chum Bucket. He's stopped, but nothing can be proven against him. With the footage they have of Withers being coerced by a man in a trench coat, though, they can prove both he and Arnold innocent. 9. Squid vs Food (March 30th, 2029) Squilliam opens his own restaurant next to the Krusty Krab (a ripoff off the latter, the Squiddy Krab), and Squidward is desperate to beat him. The Krusty Krab wins in the end, but only after teaming up with the Chum Bucket to take out the competition (they don't believe Squidward when he says Plankton is still evil). 10. Squid vs Memory (April 6th, 2029) A remake of Hard Rock ''with filler to stretch the episode out to 22 minutes. 11. Squid vs Advertising Part 1 (April 13th, 2029) Trying to recuperatere his losses from his failed restaurant, Squilliam goes into advertising for Business Co., but Squidward, desperate to regain his reputation after sending Arnold to prison, also goes into advertising, this time for Company Inc. 12. Squid vs Advertising Part 2 (April 20th, 2029) Both squids have become big names in the business, each making their respective company tons of money, and also getting tons in return. However, Squidward decides it's time for Phase Two, and he DESTROYS Squilliam's company, leaving him broke. 13. Squid vs Past (April 27th, 2029) This episode, the season finale, aims to develop Squilliam more, making him seem like a good person while setting up a redemption arc for season 2. It's a flashback that shows how Squilliam's parents abandoned him as a child, but he was left with most of their riches. They didn't take them because they seemed to be running from something. So using their riches, he built up an empire as he went into his teen years, and became the richest man under the sea. However, he still sadly reminisces about his parents. Season 2 The show was renewed for a second season during the first, and immediately put into production. This season continued the story of season one from when Squidward beat Squilliam and he went bankrupt. It explored Squilliam's character and pas more in-depth. This season had 20 episodes, and it lasted from September 1st, 2029, to _. 1. Squid vs Poverty (September 1st, 2029) Squidward has started a huge muti-outlet business, but Squilliam is living in poverty, and gets a job at the Chum Bucket to make the money he needs. This starts a restaurant vs restaurant feud, ending in a food war. In the aftermath, Squilliam instead starts working at Pizza Piehole. 2. Squid vs Showbiz (September 8th, 2029) We skip to Squidward, who has gone into the film industry. To make the movie on the lowest budget possible, he uses the cast of ''SpongeBob, and he has to deal with them. In the end, he sends them all to an acting school far away and retreats back to his home, deciding to take a break while they learn how to act properly. 3. Squid vs Employment (September 15th, 2029) Squilliam gets a promotion after his boss retires, and he becomes the new manager of Pizza Piehole. He starts recruiting staff from all over the world, at the best restaurants ever, to make his the best in the world. The episodes takes place over the course of six months as his business slowly grows and he creates a chain of restaurants. At the end, we see two squids, who seem to have their attention caught by a Pizza Piehole commercial on TV. The camera pans to them, and we see Squilliam's parents. 4. Squid vs SpongeBob (September 22nd, 2029) SpongeBob and friends come back from film school three months later, and Squidward finally gets to make his movie, but SpongeBob calls it quits after he's accepted to work at Pizza Piehole. Squidward's production comes out terribly three months later, and he's forced to shut down the movie wing of his company. 5. Piehole vs Squiddy Krab Part 1 (September 29th, 2029) With both Squids' timelines caught up to each other, it's time for a crossover. Squilliam wants revenge for ruining his business, and Squidward wants revenge for ruining his movie. Squidward quits the Krusty Krab and reopens the Squiddy Krab across from Pizza Piehole, and it becomes a whole Krusty Krab vs Chum Bucket rivalry-- a parody, even. Squidward retrieves the secret formula for Squilliam's pizzas, and he starts getting huge business. However, at the end, we see Squilliam talking to his lawyer, ready to sue Squidward. 6. Piehole vs Squiddy Krab Part 2 (October 6th, 2029) Squilliam sues Squidward, but Squidward bribes the judge to get him out of it. SpongeBob knows what he's done, and works up the courage to tell the cops, who charge Squidward. Nicholas Withers, who has now escaped jail, posts an anonymous bail, and meets Squidward outside, saying he could either ruin his life, or make it a million times better. It'll go well as long as Squidward listens closely and does everything he's tasked to do. 7. Squid vs Squid BC (October 13th, 2029) A continuation of Bikini Bottom BC from SpongeBob, as well as The Magic Conch Shell. The explorer SpongeBob, Earl, and Squidward met in The Magic Conch Shell ''from ''SpongeBob arrives at the museum from season 1, and presents Squid-Gar and new character Garlliam skeletons to the museum owner. Squid-Gar is introduced to Garlliam. Garlliam is the most fancy person in all of Bikini Bottom BC. Squid-Gar tries desperately to be better, but fails in the end. This is what causes the Squidward family to be interested in everything fancy, the explorer deduces in the end. Squidward then shows up in the background, and steals the skeletons. 8. Squid vs Blackmail (October 20th, 2029) Squidward purposely ruins the lives of the people around him, abiding to Withers's every request. He had stolen the skeletons at his request, as well. Everyone hates him at this point, but he's very rich. At one point, though, he's told to torture SpongeBob... And he just can't. He may hate SpongeBob, but nowhere near enough to believe that he deserves torture. So he goes to the cops. They make a deal with him: He tells them everything he knows, and he can go free. He does this, and Withers is arrested, but Squidward still gets to keep all his money. Wanting to move the skeletons out of sight so no one notices them, he puts them in the closet... Skeletons in the closet. 9. Squid vs EVIL (October 27th, 2029) With the status quo restored, we can finally go back to one-off episodes. The bad side of EVIL comes back somehow, and recruits Squidward after hearing through the grapevine about his museum heist. The good side of EVIL sees Squilliam as a good citizen of Bikini Bottom, and they recruit him. This causes a battle which is stopped by the IJLSA. At the end, Man-Ray is shown in prison, bargaining to get to a certain cell that could help with his escape... 10. Squid vs Halloween (October 31st, 2029) ''(HALLOWEEN SPECIAL)' Squidward and Squilliam try to get more trick-or-treaters to come to their house than the other's by performing increasingly scary stunts. Eventually, Squilliam gets SpongeBob, who stays there for a long time visiting with him. Squidward, as a result, wins, but still invites SpongeBob into his house at the end of the night as a good act in the spirit of the holiday. 11. Squid vs Family 12. The Squid vs Squid Anniversary Special 13. Squid vs Color 14. Squid vs Squid at Goo Lagoon 15. Squid vs Tension 16. Squid vs Music 17. Squid vs Theatre 18. Squid Meets Squid 19. Squids vs Plankton Part 1 20. Squids vs Plankton Part 2 Season 3 1. Squids vs Squids Part 1 2. Squids vs Squids Part 2 3. Squid vs World 4. Squid vs Alternate Universes 5. Squid vs Birthday 6. Squid vs Darkness 7. Squid vs the Status Quo 8. Squid vs Larry 9. Squid vs Aforementioned Squid 10. Super-Squid Team-Up vs Super-Evil Team-Up 11. Squid vs Christmas 12. Squid vs the New Year 13. Squid vs Dating 15. Squilliam vs Squidward 16. Squidward vs Squilliam 14. Squid vs Valentine 17. Squid vs Jellyfish 18. Squid vs Cancellation (1) 19. Squid vs Revival (2) 20. Squid vs Finale Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Slendernyan Category:2016